Hold On
by oh supernova
Summary: OneShot songfic. The one she loved broke her heart. The boy that loved her all along thought he should give up. Will he be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart? [dasey.]


**Hold On**

**Summary;** OneShot songfic. The one she loved broke her heart. The boy that loved her all along thought he should give up. Will he be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart[dasey.

**Disclaimer ;** I don't own Life With Derek, trust me, if I did, Casey and Derek would be together. I also don't own the lovely lyrics to the song Hold On by the Jonas Brothers. However much I do wish I owned Michael Seater and Nick Jonas.

**a/n;** I hope you guys like this, the idea came to me at the wee hours in the morning, so I don't know if it will be any good. Please R&R!

Casey couldn't stop crying. Everything was so perfect, why did it all have to end? She thought Max loved her, she sure loved him. She could remember everything like it was yesterday. Oh yeah, it was yesterday. All she wanted to do was see him, and she had walked in on him cheating on her. He looked over at her, guilt written all over his face. He didn't want her to find out like this.

Casey couldn't take it. She ran away. Crying of course. She didn't know what she should do. Give up, and just go with it, or try and get him back. Revenge was sweet, but it doesn't last. She couldn't help but think, well atleast karmas a bitch. Even though she had just had her heart shattered, she didn't want to hate him. She would fix it. She was determined.

_We don't have time left to regret,  
It will take more than common sense,_

She was laying on her bed crying into her pillow. She heard a soft knock on her door.

So stop your wondering and take a stand,

"Case.." The farmiliar voice called. "Whos there?" She couldn't help but smile and get angry at the same time, knowing who it was. "Me obviously." They called back. "Come in."

A few seconds later she heard him walk in, shutting the door behind him. She felt the matress sink a little under the added weight. A second later his hand was on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Derek asked, showing a side of him that she hadn't seen before. It sent chills up her spine the way he looked at her. She felt a distinct fluttering in her stomach at his touch. Why was this happening? Didn't she have enough to deal with?

Unsure if she should tell him or not, she just turned over facing him now.

"Why do you care?" That came out a little bitchier than she intended, but she did want to know the answer. The second it was out of her mouth she regretted it. He looked like she had slapped him. She could see his walls going back up.

"You know what, I don't." And with that Derek got up and slammed the door on the way out. She could hear him let out a string of swears as he walked down the hall. She instantly regretted being a bitch. She liked the other side of Derek and she had wanted it to stay. She was confused at the feelings she had gotten though. He was her stepbrother, she couldn't possibly have any feelings for him of that sort.

_Cause there's more to life than just to live,_

Derek didn't know what to do. He knew it was time to confront his feelings. "Fuck" he said aloud. He knew he loved her, he'd known for awhile. He couldn't help being mean to her all the time, he just couldn't let her know that he loved her. At first he thought he had a little crush. He couldn't help the way he felt, when she was in the room his mood instantly got better. He loved that she was a control freak, it was like she balanced him out. It was good. She couldn't possibly feel the same way.

He couldn't stand seeing her upset like she was. He decided it was best to act like he didn't know what happened, even though he knew. He wanted to kill Max, but that would just be stupid. Then everyone would clearly know he was inlove with his STEPSISTER. It was so wrong, yet felt so right. He just wished that she would have the same feelings for him. The only thing worse than being alone, was having unrequited love. He didn't need his heart broken. Sure he still went out with all those girls, but they didn't make him feel like Casey did. When he was with them, she was all he thought about. He needed her.

_Cause an empty room,  
Can be so loud,_

At dinner Casey couldn't stop stealing glances at Derek. After he left her room earlier she couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt extremely guilty that she was a bitch to him. She just wanted someone to listen, and it felt like he would have if she didn't push him away. She didn't know what to do, or what to think, she was starting to think that she had felt things for him from the beginning but was ignoring it. She always thought he was cute, especailly his stupid little smirk.

Lizzie had tapped her on the shoulder three times, but she still didn't realize it yet. Finally she snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?" She nearly screamed. "You were staring at Derek." Lizzie whispered. Casey's jaw dropped. Her cover was blown. Lizzie looked at her, shook her head and just turned back to her food. Casey suddenly felt sick.

"May I be excused?" Nora looked at her with worry, but let her go anyways.

Casey ran up the stairs and shut the door to her room. Not even Emily understood what she was going through. She heard someone coming up the stairs but she just cried.

_When so many tears,  
Can drown them out,  
So hold on,  
Hold on,_

She didn't know what to do or think. Max was the furthest thing from her mind, she didn't even care anymore. Suddenly her main focus was Derek. With one touch, one look, she realized everything. She was inlove with Derek Michael Venturi. Completely inlove. It didn't even matter about Max, she realized it was Derek from the beginning. Thankfully they didn't have school in the morning. The phone started ringing, she knew it had to be Emily. She reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"D, I have all the answers for your Casey dilemma." Casey assumed she had sounded like Derek, because this deffinitely wasn't Emily.

"Sam?"

"Casey, shit. Can I talk to Derek?"

"Uh.. yeah. Hold on." Casey set down the phone and yelled at Derek that the phone was for him. She couldn't help but wonder what Sam meant by Casey dilemma. Should she listen in, or let it be?

_One single smile, a helping hand,_

Derek got to the phone, and heard Casey click off. "Sam, whats up?"

"D, I have the answers for your dilemma."

"What dilemma?"

"The Casey problem?"

"Oh. Right, I forgot I told you about that."

"Well, I have the answer."

"And.."

"TELL HER" He half shouted into the phone, and then hung up.

Derek heard the click, which meant Sam hung up. He didn't know if he really should or not.

_It's not that hard to be a friend,_

Casey didn't know what to think, but she respected Dereks privacy, even if he was rude to her 99 percent of the time. She didn't know what to think anymore, and with that she decided to sleep on it. After getting changed and getting ready to go to bed, she heard a faint knock on her door for the second time that day.

_So don't give up, stay till the end,_

She didn't bother asking who it was this time, she had a gut feeling it might be the person she wanted to see. "Come in."

"Case?"

She half laughed. "The one and only."

"Right, well, I just wanted to say sorry." He looked embarassed, it was kind of cute she decided.

"No, I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." His face softened.

"Its alright." Derek started figeting, he didn't have this all planned out. He was just standing there, she was sitting on her bed, neither saying a word.

_Cause there's more to life than just to live,  
Cause an empty room, Can be so loud,  
When so many tears can drown them out,  
So hold on,  
Hold on,_

Derek just turned to leave, because he didn't know what to say. On the inside he was swearing at himself, he wished he could find the right words.

"Wait.." She called after him.

"Yeah?"

"What did you really want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I heard about what happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm.. um.. sorry.." He could tell she was going to cry, he just wanted to hold her.

Casey started to breakdown, she didn't want to talk about her stupid ex with the boy she just found out she was inlove with. She caved and started crying. Within seconds Derek was right by her side with his hand on her back. It sent chills up her spine, and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if this was good or bad. She just leaned into him, and he started to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry Casey, he's stupid, it was his loss, remember that." Derek whispered into her ear.

_When you love someone,  
And they break your heart,  
Don't give up on love,  
Have faith, restart,  
Just hold on,  
Hold on,_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could he possibly have the feelings for her too? She decided it was now or never. She turned her head and kissed him, immediatly pulling back to see his reaction. He smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him back.

_Cause an empty room, Can be so loud,  
When so many tears can drown them out,  
So hold on,  
Hold on,_

She felt perfectly safe in his arms, but she didn't think this could ever even be happening. Her and Derek? They were step siblings, it was impossible, illegal maybe. She didn't know what to do, and as if he could read her mind, he just looked into her eyes and simply said "Casey, don't think so much, just go with it." After that they were kissing again, and she didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but it felt so right. They layed there together on Casey's bed. Knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment. They just didn't care.

_When you love someone,  
And they break your heart,  
Don't give up on love,  
Have faith, restart,  
Just hold on,  
Hold on,_

"I love you Casey." Derek whispered in her ear.

_Cause an empty room, Can be so loud,  
When so many tears can drown them out,  
So hold on,  
Hold on,_

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**a/n:** okay, so I don't really know if I like the way that came out, I feel like it was a little rushed at the end, but please, let me know what you think.


End file.
